


Sweet Boy

by Rooney



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Belly worship, Cock Worship, Farting, Giant Male, Human Male, M/M, Scat, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooney/pseuds/Rooney
Summary: A group of bandits are promptly captured by the hungry giant, Titus Ironblood, and taken to his home to be devoured. As the giant slowly eats every member of the ragtag group, one young man discovers that (despite his obvious fear of being swallowed alive by the monster) a strange, sexual tension is starting to stir within him as he watches the giant feast. The timid boy, being smaller than the rest, is able to hide among the group and witness firsthand just how thrilling and frightening Titus can be. Just when the boy thought his time had come, being saved for last, the wicked giant decides to have some cruel fun with his curious prey.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Boy

I couldn’t stop shaking. I was too terrified to fight or even scream. Unlike the others in my party who did everything they could to fend off the relentless giant, to no avail. He captured us all and brought us to his massive castle in the mountains, locking us in a cage. It didn’t take long for the monster to start devouring my comrades one by one. There were twenty of us. Twenty able-bodied men and women who’ve all had years of experience with the sword. All of us reduced to nothing but frightened lambs to the slaughter.  
The giant made quick work of the women in the group. The perverted beast couldn’t wait to strip their clothes off and lick them all over before he swallowed them whole. Some women were forced into orgasm as the greedy tongue teased their womanhood and warm, heavy drool bathed over their exposed breasts—nipples sensitive and hard from the frigid air of the massive room. Some of the proud ones he’d managed to coax into sweet release, once broken, would beg for more. The giant only scoffed at their requests and ate them as slowly as he could, just to torment them even more.  
As we men watched the fiendish play, several emotions ran through the group. Some of us felt sick and angry, wanting to rescue them. Some felt anxious and fearful at the fact that eleven of some of our strongest fighters were being humiliated and eaten so easily. And some, honestly, were aroused and a little glad that the last thing they might see would be naked, struggling women. I didn’t know how to feel. I was so scared, and angry, and worried, but very aroused as well. Though, unlike a few of my comrades, not because of the women.  
I was compelled to study the giant man closely: watching as his big, doughy gut swelled with the squirming content, his thick member doing the same in his trousers. After eating more than half of the group, the huge man rubbed his pleased belly and undid his shirt, revealing his mighty girth to us fully. I couldn’t stop worming with the tingling sensation of my stiffening penis, staring anxiously at the deep, cavernous bellybutton and up a thick carpet of black hair that trailed from well passed his paunch and up his strong chest. The monster’s green-eyed glance caught me just as he was licking a small spot of drool off his bearded lips. I shuttered when he gave me a hungry grin and fully focused on us remaining few, rubbing his groaning gut and pulling our cage closer to him.  
“Alright boys, who wants to be next?”  
We all backed away as far as we could, all huddled in the farthest corner of the cage away from him, with me, being the smallest, hidden in the very back.  
“Hmm, lets see here. One…two…three…” The giant counted, turning the cage in every direction he could to see all of us. “…four…five…six…” He picked up the cage, making us stumble and separate as we tried to catch our footing. “…seven…eight…and…nine.”  
At nine, he looked right at me. I was struck by his handsome features and got a chance to observe his face with more detail.  
He was an older man, seemingly in his early fifties. He had short, thick, jet-black hair that he had pushed back, and a heavy, well-shaped beard connected to a full mustache just as thick and black as his hair but with subtle streaks of grey from the sideburns. He had a strong nose and full lips that hid straight white teeth and elongated canines. For a fleeting moment I was able to see his ears: pointed at the tips like an elf’s, which was said to have been a rumor about giants (since most people don’t often live after getting that close to see). I was intrigued, allured, and excited, but most of all, I was completely terrified.  
When the giant put down our cage, we wasted no time huddling back up together like frightened children, only this time I wasn’t quick enough to hide in the back. I ended up on the front lines where I knew I’d be one of the first to be devoured. I couldn’t tell if this was something awful or something I wanted more than anything else in the world. I didn’t understand why, but the thought of being eaten by this cruel giant made me feel so strange. It wasn’t fear, but an odd aching in my stomach that, the more I lingered on, would slowly shutter out all over me and become so arousing. Even as I waited to be consumed with my comrades and as I thought about how the rest of our party was being slowly digested by the massive stomach before us, all my feelings of terror were being pushed away by lust.  
“Mm, those young ladies really wet my appetite. Maybe you fine men will be enough to fill me up.” The monster groaned with a hungry grin.  
Without warning, the giant shook our cage with his mighty hand, sending us scrambling again. He chuckled and, in our confusion, he plucked up two men, one of our lancers and the other one of our tanks. He gobbled them both down without prejudice, only taking a second to taste the stronger man who was screaming like a frightened child. The men struggled harder than the women going down into the creature’s belly. Their screams muffled but frantic from the greedy gut. Another man, (my mentor) was next to be caught in the beast’s grip and unceremoniously devoured. As he was taken up to the creature’s hungry mouth, he reached out to me, screaming. Almost able to take my hand but was just a hair’s breath too late. My mentor tried to tell me something desperately, tried to scream out something through the hellish panic around us. I could only make out the words, “I’m sorry” before he was shoved into the drooling mouth. I never dreamed I would hear those words from anyone in this guild. Those two simple words almost turned my lust to guilt.  
Almost.  
One by one, the rest of us where eaten up like grapes in a bowl. Plucked up and swallowed down. Some fighting, some begging, all screaming bloody murder as the monster had his way with them. Some of the men closer to my age where toyed with a bit more, being licked and pressed against the big, soft stomach. It didn’t take long for the giant man to devour every one of my remaining guildmates.  
Watching the glutenous display was like torture! I wanted so badly to touch myself one last time to my strange fantasies coming to life but seeing the only people I was able to call my family die like that also broke my heart. I deserved to die. What kind of sick fuck would ever enjoy something so awful?  
“Mmm, this is so much fun!” the giant mused before a great belch, his now swollen belly shaking a bit and squirming with his living prey.  
That kind of sick fuck…I thought, stifling a groan and biting my bottom lip.  
I was the only one left. There was nothing I could have done but watch in horrified silence as this wicked creature ate the last family I ever knew. I wasn’t too scared though. I knew I’d be with them soon. I felt so weird thinking about it and I knew I didn’t have time to sort out those feelings. I just sat there alone, huddled in the corner of the cage shaking, trying to prepare myself for the inevitable. I was almost at peace with my terrifying fate until I heard another moist, jarring belch from my giant capturer and felt his hungry, emerald glare peering into me.  
“Well now,” he said with a satisfied moan before rocking the cage closer a bit, knocking me forward on my hands and knees, “I guess it’s just you and me now, my little cherry boy.”  
Cherry boy? I thought to myself. I figured it meant he must have purposely saved me for last. The thought made my blood rush.  
He pulled me out of the cage gently and placed me on his massive groaning stomach, his mighty carpet of black hair nearly reaching my ankles like tall grass. I felt slight squirming and pushing beneath my bare feet and heard the smallest hum of screaming within the sloshing guts. As I looked out upon the tremendous, fleshy surface, I thought about the living beings inside, desperate for escape. I couldn’t help but imagine myself in there as well—being digested—becoming a part of the massive body before me. My hand slowly started to snake towards my stiff member that was now pressing against the button of my trousers. I couldn’t resist touching myself, mesmerized by the slowly breathing belly beneath me. I was snapped out of my horny daydream by a short snicker that shook the belly I was standing on, causing me to fall backwards. I quickly considered the deep, green, eyes of the smugly grinning giant glaring down at me. My face went hot and I dared not move an inch.  
“So, you’re a perverted little cherry boy, hm? I noticed how you were watching me during my meal. How you would moan under your breath when I gulped down your puny friends. Why, I was almost sure you would start pleasuring yourself right then when I gobbled up those delicious little morsels. Mmm, wouldn’t that just wet my appetite for you even more,” said the frightening giant, his stare never once leaving from mine.  
He placed one of his massive hands underneath his great gut, lifting it and moving the fleshy orb in a slow circle. The motion made me gasp and moan. Slushing gurgles bubbling from within. I was moaning so much by this point and trying to keep it together, I thought I was going to faint.  
“You like big men, boy?” He asked sensually, stopping his leisurely kneading, placing his strong hands on either side of his monstrous gut.  
I couldn’t answer, I just admired his strong arms and broad chest as the question loomed in my mind.  
Before I knew it, I was plucked up and placed on the table, my legs weak and trembling. The giant man sat before me like a mountain god: hulking and mighty, waiting for worship and submission. I didn’t know what he wanted. What was he going to do? I know he wanted to eat me, why else was I there? But what else did he want? And why save me for last? Why just me?  
The seconds he spent looking at me, sizing me up with his hungry eyes, felt like hours. I was totally petrified. The suffocating feeling that I was completely alone was starting to sink in. The fear I kept dipping in and out of was the only thing keeping me from finishing.  
“Tell me your name, boy,” he finally said.  
“Hen…” A steadfast lump grew in my throat when I tried to speak. “Hensley…” I squeaked.  
“Hensley. Forest clearing. Wonderful. Well, Hensley, I am Titus Ironblood, but I’m sure you and your little gang already knew that. You may call me Master, and for being such a well mattered guest, I’ll give you a choice: agree to be my sweet little slave for the rest of your short life and I’ll grant your every secret desire. Refuse me, and I’ll simply crush you.”  
The lump grew harder in my throat and the cold sweat on my brow began to run down my neck.  
“Wh—…what?”  
“It’s very simple, my boy: give your life to me or be crushed. Quickly, painfully, crushed. It is your choice.”  
“But w-why me? Why do you want…just me?”  
“You think I didn’t notice the little…occurrence in your trousers when I caught you all? How you watched me gorge myself and how fixed you were on this?” He slapped his fat gut and I felt my stiff member twitch longingly. My face went hot when I noticed his eyes on my rock-hard cock, and I nervously looked away.  
“Well, little Hensley?” He grinned smugly.  
It may seem like the answer was obvious: “refuse, save yourself the suffering, and just die” or for the hero types try to escape and plan vengeance later. But it’s also just as obvious by my desperate erection how badly I wanted it. How I needed it! To be owned and consumed by this massive man, to become nothing but his plaything and meal, it was the only thing that mattered to me—still matters to me! How could I refuse with such a wonderfully needy belly right in front of me? And my master in just as much need for pleasure? If I was going to die anyway, I would finally have my way.  
I paused for a moment, pretending my answer wasn’t a quick “God yes!”  
“When you’re done with me…are you going to eat me?” I said, defeatedly.  
“Oh, yes, my boy. If I don’t smother you or crush you by mistake, your fate as my pet is to be swallowed by your master. Just like those friends of yours,” he said, rubbing his fat, needy middle.  
After a moment longer, I silently removed my pants and shirt, tossing them to the side and at last submitting to the great giant.  
“Then, yes. Please. I—I want to be yours, Master. Please!” I finally begged for him—finally able to stroke my rock-hard cock, slick with precum and red hot to the touch.  
Titus Ironblood laughed, an empty, wicked sound. He adored my desperation more than my resistance, which was just perfect for me. I had no plans to resist ever again.  
“Very good. I promise to give you everything you ever wanted, and even more!” He sneered, plucking me up and bringing me close to his lips.  
I was squirming in his hard grasp and felt my head spin when he opened his great mouth wide, showing me all of his teeth and right to the back of his hungry throat. My heart was racing, and I couldn’t help but moan at the sight of his moist gullet. This earned me a light chuckle before the man gently licked my disparate cock, his hot, wet tongue teasing it slowly. I immediately began panting like a whore, sweating and thrusting against the giant’s mouth. It was too much. In just a couple of pumps, I spilled my seed into his mouth, convulsing and loudly groaning long after I was completely empty. Titus moaned and swallowed my mighty load, it was a mere sip to him.  
“Mmm, you taste so good, Hensley. Almost sweet. Tell me, is that the first your cock has been pleased?”  
“By another…? Willingly…?” I asked when I finally calmed my breathing. “Y—yes…” A small brush of shame reddened my cheeks.  
“Awe, so my sweet boy is accustomed to getting used? No wonder you were so easy to brake,” he gave me another slow taste before placing me on the table.  
Unable to stand, laying before him, I was surprised how quickly I was ready for more. I felt my heart flitter and my cock twitch when I looked up at him again. My giant master, a being I could only dream of until now, ready to do whatever he pleased. Gone were the sloppy, drunken old bandits who’d have there way with me in the night. Gone was my pitifully horny mentor who’d claim me during our “training”. Gone was settling for sad, limp, reality. All I wanted was Titus, and for my final hour, all he wanted was me. I endured and at last I was rewarded.  
Titus grinned down at me and a guttural belch filled his cheeks before being let out slowly. I could smell the rotting bile from the table, putrid but oddly arousing.  
“Looks like your friends are finally settling down in there, but all their screams left my guts a bit out of sorts,” with a borish groan, Titus pushed out his big, still groaning stomach, forcing the table to scoot back, shaking me to my core. “I guess it needs a little attention, right, Sweet Boy?”  
Before I could ready myself, Titus placed his fat belly on the table with a mighty plop, nearly crushing me. His cavernous navel right before me, big enough to swallow my entire head whole.  
“Lick it or I’ll crush you with it,” he groaned lustfully.  
I knew the taste would be terrible, but the thought was so alluring. I crawled forward on my knees and placed my shaking hands on either side of the vast bellybutton. I licked all around the hairy entrance, the taste of sweaty flesh on every inch of my tongue. I heard a load gurgle from inside the enormous stomach and unintentionally let out a shameless moan, scooting myself closer to the warm abdomen and pressing my hard cock against it without stopping my thrashing tongue. My deprived actions must have amused the giant man enough for him to let out a satisfied chuckle and pluck me up gently by my sides with his thumb and index finger, bringing me up to meet his gaze.  
“You’re the first boy I’ve had to enjoy himself this much. Such a dirty slut,” he teased before placing me back on the table. This time he stood and presented his long, thick, cock to me, rubbing the half-hard member slowly.  
“Same rules apply, Sweet Boy. Lick it or I’ll crush you with it,” he said with a lustful sneer.  
I was completely awestruck by the sheer garth of his manhood. Even if he were human, in proportion to his massive frame, it would still be something to behold.  
I didn’t hesitate another moment, I was just too eager to taste and please the mighty cock. On all fours, I crawled over to the giant and licked around his moist cockslit. The tip was bigger than my head and I worried my little tongue wouldn’t be able to please him. After of few moments of dragging my wet, wriggling tongue across the dripping bellend, I instinctive glanced up in hopes of seeing Titus looking down at me. A swift jolt of excitement pulsed through my loins when all I saw was a massive, slowly breathing belly sticking out and hanging low, abstracting the giant’s bearded face completely. With such an amazing view, I almost wanted to be crushed.  
“Mmm, my sweet boy has such a wonderful little mouth. I can’t wait for you to taste even more of your master tonight. Let’s hope the next place that tongue goes in doesn’t gobble the rest of you up with it,” Titus moaned, rolling his hips a bit.  
I had an idea of where he meant, and my cock already began to harden again. Maybe I’d even see my old “friends” there too. The filthy thought made me so giddy, I began to work my tongue even faster. I’ve licked all matter of holes before, both men and women, but to toss off a giant? Nothing could compare! I couldn’t wait for my master to have me right beneath his ravenous ass.  
“Master, when will I be able to give it a taste?”  
“Oh, you are a dirty boy! Well, I plan on being really mean to you tonight, so, judging by where you little friends are now,” I heard a moist bubbling from in the behemoth’s guts followed by the loudest, wettest belch I think I’ve ever heard. “Not too long from now.”  
I couldn’t see it, but I knew Titus was giving me the vilest of grins as he caressed his wobbling belly above me. With any luck, I’ll be in my master asshole twice!  
“Oooh my, your friends are moving faster than I thought. They must be ready for you,” He leaned to the side a bit and let out a foil-smelling fart. “If you slip in while licking my hole, don’t worry, the others will just push you right out,” he cackled.  
. He pulled his semi-hardened rod from my completely moist lips and, at last, turned his god-like body to me. The fat on the giant wobbled with each step as he turned around, though the bolder like muscles beneath his skin was easily seen. His round, fatty, ass was a grand sight indeed, almost as plump and round as a woman's.  
I heard a deep rumble in his belly and nearly came once more as he spread his cheeks apart, showing me his puckered, massive, hungry anus. The grumbles increased as he squatted down so close, I was trapped in between his fat, wide open cheeks. He used one hand to rub his gut and, with a heavy grunt, he blasted me with the loudest, hottest fart I’ve ever experienced—and what an experience! The moist, soft flesh of my master’s hole quivered against my tiny body; the stink was so thick and steamy as it washed over me and, for a moment, I could see exactly why: just inside the stuffed portal, a large, brown mass was ready to drop right onto of me. When the blast ended, in closed and nearly sucked me up, so close to my head I was basically kissing the yummy pucker.  
Without wasting anymore time, I meagerly placed my hands on either side, as if I had any control of this mighty ass from clapping closed around me, and lapped up as best as I could. Eating a hole that big wasn’t easy. As I made it more slippery, it became easier to almost slide inside face-first. Being wedged between such a mighty ass was so sexually grafting. My cock, though so small compared to the great hole, arched to slide inside. My face was smutched several times by my master slacking his grip on his ass as he pleasured his dick. So much about pleasing the giant ass made me what to be eaten by it. I wanted to be forced into my mastered shit like I was nothing and made to squirm upward until I reached his lusty prostate. I wanted him to cum and clench me up into his guts to be forgotten. I needed this more than being swallowed. I want to end my life, not as my mastered shit, but so lowly as to be eaten by his shit. During my greedy eating, I moaned for him.  
"Master Titus?"  
"Hmm? What's the matter? Does my Sweet Boy need some air?" The giant man leaned forward slightly and grunted out another meaty fart. The force of the steaming blast nearly blew me away and opened his anus so wide my head was caught inside, kissing a crowning turd before being pushed out again. "Whoops, almost gobbled you up to early there. Sorry about that," Titus moaned. I could hear from the pleasure soaking his voice and the slick fapping echoing throughout the room that he wouldn't have minded sucking me right up inside.  
"I don't think I can wait anymore, Master. Please eat me with your beautiful ass!" I desperately crawled up and rocked my swollen cock against my master's sloppy-wet hole. He growled like a bear pushed back on my roughly.  
"I don't think I can wait either. I need my little shit slave in me, NOW!"   
It was when he shoved me inside with his thick figures that I at last came ribbons, hardly waist-deep in his puckered hole. Everything around me was tight, hot, soft and, of course smelled awful! I loved every moment of it. A few rippling farts gave me a bit of fresh air but, once I slipped into so deep I was eating shit, that's when time started running out. My very last, glorious sensation alive was the throbbing contractions of the stuffed anus around me as my giant master came for me. Everything I could ever want in my short, pitiful life. My end was truly a haven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this one over all but had a few different ideas for the ending. There's a chance I can continue this and add to the fun, maybe even give the Sweet Boy his original wish. At the moment, I'm satisfied and I hope who ever finds this enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
